


Grandstand

by cjr09



Series: 100 Words; Can I Write Them All? [1]
Category: Eldemore
Genre: M/M, as though sorren were not already head over heels, dumb nerds in love being dumb, idk man i'm tired, willy tries to impress sorren, younger!characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: FlauntWilly shows off for the prettiest bird he's ever laid eyes on. Sorren just rolls his eyes.





	

From the instant Sorren had stepped onto the deck he knew Willy was up to something.

He was, after all, a Watch Crow. He took pride in his ability to know when a deal would turn sour, when a deal would not go in their favor, when the other shoe was about to drop.

Besides, the badly muffled snickering of Willy's crew would have given it away to even the most obtuse of Eldemore's many peoples.

"Sorren!" Willy calls from the other side of the deck, and the mounting headache Sorren always seems to develop in his presence makes itself known in a hurry.

"Guess what I've got t' show you!"

Sorren looks over his shoulder at the still open door. He could run for it. He could turn on his heel and hide away in the relative safety of the kitchen. He  _could._

Then Willy runs over, breathless and laughing and smiling with all the force of the sun, and Sorren's rooted to the spot as though he were a flower, helpless and only able to soak in Willy's warmth.

"What do you have to show me, Will?" Sorren asks, humoring his friend, and Willy just grins wider instead of going on his usual, ranting whine about how Sorren wasn't guessing and therefore wasn't playing the game correctly, to which Sorren would respond with an unimpressed look until Willy's pout broke through his patience (defenses).

"I learned a new trick wi' m' sword! C'mon, I need someone t' show off against- nothin' keeps a pirate crew's morale up like their captain showin' 'em how it's done!"

* * *

'It' being, apparently, how to lose concentration just as the ship makes an unexpected roll with a rogue wave, and nearly lose an arm because the sword you had thrown far too high in the air came back down at the wrong angle.

_"Honestly,"_ Sorren huffs, carefully bandaging Willy's arm and far more capable of telling the pirate off now that Sorren's assured himself Willy's not in any immediate danger of bleeding out, "Next time you want to show off, don't drag me into it."

_"But Sorren,"_ Willy whines, throwing his good arm over Sorren's shoulders and leaning heavily into the slighter man's side, careful not to jerk his injured arm out of Sorren's grasp.

Sorren pulls the bandages tighter than perhaps strictly necessary.

Willy whines, but he can't complain too much.

It wasn't maybe how he'd planned to do it, but he'd managed to end up spending some time with Sorren, and that was his end goal more often than not these days.

What harm was there in a bit of flaunting if his dashing display allured a pretty bird into his arms?

(When he tells Sorren as much, Sorren stands up and leaves without another word. Muzu, however, is very content to perch on his good arm and demand cuddles.)

(If Willy's too obvious with his advances, well- Sorren's not much better.)

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a challenge I'm trying! It involves writing... 100 shorter stories... for 100 words...
> 
> oh dear. I may or may not be able to finish this.
> 
> Anyway I'm tired so I wrote this and started this challenge and if you have any words you wanna see me make into a fic send them to me in a comment! I love prompts I love them though I have no idea how long or short each will be I'm gonna probably shoot for 500ish words each
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed reading!!!


End file.
